vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinon
|-|Gun Gale Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Ordinal Scale= |-|Goddess of the Sun Solus (Alicization)= Summary First debuted in Sword Art Online Novel #5 (Or simply SAO 2 for the anime) Sinon 'was the main deuteragonist for the GGO Arc. While her first encounter with Kirito was less than favorable for her, she later grew a friendship with him, and other SAO survivors. Powers And Stats 'Tier: 10-B in AR/real life, 8-B in VR | High 8-C | At least 8-C, 6-C with Annhilate Ray and Ultima Ratio Hecate II Name: Asada Shino, Sinon, Solus Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, High School Student, Cait Sith (ALO), Goddess of the Sun Powers And Abilities: |-|Real Life and SAO (Ordinal Scale)= Skilled Sniper and Bowman in AR/real life. In VR she has everything from GGO |-|ALO and GGO= Same as before, with the addition of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable), Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay. ALO only), Enhanced Senses (via Hawkeye in GGO and via being a Cait Sith in ALO), Flight (Unlimited flight post-New Aincrad. ALO only), Magic (ALO only), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) |-|War of the Underworld/Sun Goddess Solus= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordswoman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing, Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts), Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Average Human level in AR/real life (Is just a normal high school girl), City Block level in VR (Can harm An Incarnation of the Radius) | Large Building level (In ALO, she should be stronger than the characters that defeated the GeoCrawler, a beast with the height of a house and the length of multiple houses, as New-Aincrad's bosses are far stronger than they were before. In GGO, there are monsters that should be comparable to GeoCrawler) | At least Building level+ physically (Should be comparable to Creation Goddess Stacia, who is comparable to Alice), Island level with Annhilate Ray and Ultima Ratio Hecate II (Comparable to other Super Accounts with their abilities, with Sinon's focusing more on offensive/explosive power rather than terrain manipulation) Speed: Normal Human in AR/real life, Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions in VR | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions (Was able to keep pace with Kirito and Deathgun; Dodged machine gun bullets point blank while in the air) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Super Accounts), with Speed of Light attack speed (via light arrows) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class in AR/real life, City Block Class in VR | Large Building Class | At least Building Class+ physically, Island Class with Annhilate Ray and Ultima Ratio Hecate II Durability: Average Human level in AR/real life, City Block level in VR (She was hit by this attack and survived) | Large Building level | At least Building level+ (Super Accounts are often portrayed as glass cannons) Stamina: Average Human in AR/real life, Superhuman in VR | Superhuman (Had her leg shot off by a machine gun but still managed a sniper shot seemingly unhindered) | Vastly Superhuman (Comparable to other Super Accounts) Range: Standard melee range unarmed in real life, a multitude of meters with a sniper in AR. 1.8 kilometers effective firing range up to a maximum 2.2 kilometers with Hecate, 150 meters effective firing range up to a maximum 200 meters with H&K MP7, Likely at least 200 meters effective shooting range up to a maximum 400 meters with a bow (ALO) in VR | Same as the VR section of the previous key | Several meters with Sacred Arts & Incarnation, Kilometers to potentially tens of kilometers with her artillery and weaponry. Standard Equipment: The Augma | PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate 2 .50 Cal Anti-Material Sniper Rifle, H&K MP7 Machine Pistol, Unnamed bow forged by Lisbeth | Annhilate Ray, Ultima Ratio Hecate II *'The Augma': A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only. *'PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate 2 .50 Cal Anti-Material Sniper Rifle: '''More easily known as Hecate, it is a bolt-action rifle nearly as long as Sinon is tall (138cm to Sinon's 161cm) and is classified as anti-material due to its incredible penetrating power. Notable that Sinon can only carry up to 7 sniper shells at a time. *'Annhilate Ray': Her standard divine longbow in Alicization. *'Ultima Ratio Hecate II': A transmuted/upgraded version of her weapon made using Incarnation. 'Intelligence:' High combat intelligence with extreme mastery over the sniper rifle. Notable adaptability in that in only 2 weeks, she has been shown to use the bow masterfully and is noted by Lisbeth to be aiming for twice the maximum range for system assisted targetting for bows. '''Weaknesses:' Initially had an extreme fear of guns due to her traumatic past, but is slowly getting better. Does not have a notable melee weapon or ability therefore likely to not have any defenses past her range. This fear has been shown to slowly dissipate throughout the War of the Underworld. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Others * Hawkeye (GGO): Allows the user's eyesight to zoom in on a target by concentrating. * Monster Taming (ALO): The Cait Sith are the only race capable of taming monsters and use them for battle. However, they are incapable of taming evil-god type monsters, as the taming rate is 0%. * Wall Run (ALO): As one of the lightweight races, the Cait Siths are capable of using the skill Wall Run that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. * Enhanced Eyesight (ALO): Cait Siths are the ALO race with the best eyesight. Archers use this eyesight to help them shoot farther than other races. For example, Sinon can shoot farther than the bow's most accurate capacity with extreme precision using this eyesight. Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality) and Sword Art Online (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) | Alfheim Online (New Aincrad) and Gun Gale Online (Phantom Bullet) | Goddess of the Sun, Solus (War of the Underworld Arc) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6